Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío! 2da temporada!
by Kia000
Summary: Asi es señoras y señores hemos vuelto despues de mucho tiempo con la segunda temporada de Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío. Ustedes ya nos conocen al igual que conocen la temática. Pasen y déjenos sus reviews con verdades y desafíos. (Actualizaciones todos los domingos)
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a la masacre, Hikaru insistió en volver a hacer esto y pues bueno aquí estamos. De una vez informó que tenemos la autorización de catSeeU al hacer esto para los que creían que era plagio. Bueno sin más que decir a leer **

* * *

En un viejo estudio de televisión…

-Vaya ya ha pasado demasiado desde que estuvimos aquí - hablo un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros ocultos tras unas gafas de sol

-Es verdad, ya ha pasado mucho - murmuro una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos grises palido ocultos tras unas gafas de sol

-Dylan llama al equipo de limpieza quiero este lugar impecable - chasqueo los dedos el peli negro

El asistente asintió y todo un equipo entro comenzando a limpiar y reparar todo el lugar

-Ne Hikaru - murmuro la peli blanca

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? - Preguntó Hikaru

-¿Crees que sea buena idea el volver a hacer el programa? - la menor jugaba con sus manos

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo ¿no crees?

-Hikaru, Kiara ya trajimos los paquetes - hablo el asistente a los mellizos

-Perfecto - sonrió el mayor

-Entramos en 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

-Bienvenidos a Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafío 2da temporada! - Gritaron los mellizos al unísono

-A los que no nos conocen nosotros somos Hikaru y Kiara Tenison - ambos mellizos sonrieron a la cámara - Y de nuevo aquí con nosotros estan las ppgz y los rrbz

-Pero que... - gritaron los seis

-Ay no - murmuró Momoko

-No de nuevo - dijo Kaoru

-Oh no - dijo Miyako

-¿Enserio que hice para merecer esto? - Preguntó Brick

-Por lo que mas quieran no otra vez - rogo Boomer

-Mas te vale dejarnos ir maldito sadomasoquista - amenazo Butch

-A callar - dijo Hikaru oprimiendo él boton de electroshocks - Seré sincero con ustedes, me aburrí de estar sin hacer nada así que propuse a los productores…

-Amenazó a los productores - murmuró Dylan haciendo que Kiara soltase una risita

-Como les decía - Hikaru fulmino con la mirada a Dylan - Bueno les dije a los productores que nos dejasen hacer la segunda temporada

-Y ellos aceptaron - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Así que… - los mellizos voltearon a la cámara - Hemos vuelto señoras y señores, ya conocen el método, envíenos sus reviews con sus verdades y desafíos. Los estaremos esperando

-¡Quiero un abogado! - Gritaron los rrbz y las ppgz

-No - dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica - Dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer... DPPGZ no nos pertenece, solo nos pertenece la trama

* * *

-Hikaru enserio te daremos lo que sea con tal de que nos dejes ir - suplico Boomer

-Para que aceptaria si despues de todo soy rico - respondio con un tono burlon el mayor de los mellizos

-Kiara por favor convence a Hikaru de que nos deje ir - pidio Miyako

-Lo siento Miyako pero no ay nada que convenza a Hika-nii de cancelar el programa - respondio Kiara con su tipico tono inocente

-Vamos Kiara convencelo despues de todo tu eres su novia - pidio Momoko haciendo que la menor de los mellizos se sonrojara

-B-bueno s-si lo soy p-pero...

-Ademas el siempre hace lo que tu le pides - dijo Kaoru

-Dejen de atormentar a mi pequeña - advirtio Hikaru - a menos que quieran sufrir una descarga electrica - sonrio macabramente a lo que las ppg se separaron de Kiara - buenas niñas

-Nii eres malo - dijo Kiara haciendo un tierno puchero

-Gracias pequeña - dijo besando su puchero lo que hizo enrojecer mas a Kiara por la verguenza

-Que Hikaru ya te ablandaron el corazon - se burlo Butch a lo que Hikaru lo fulmino con la mirada

-No lo se dimelo tu - dijo a la vez que presionaba el boton de electroshocks haciendo que Butch se retorciera por el piso

-Ok tu sigues igual que antes - logro decir Butch desde el suelo

-Todos a sus puestos comenzamos en 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

-Bienvenidos a nuestro programa nosotros como ya muchos saben somos Hikaru y Kiara Tenison y esto es... Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Verdad o Desafio segunda temporada - dijeron los mellizos a coro - con nosotros se encuentran nuestras parejas favoritas Las Powerpuff Girls Z y los Rowdyruff Boys.

-Agradecemos a todos los que nos mandaron sus reviews - hablo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Dylan las cartas - grito Hikaru chasqueando los dedos para que su asistente se apurara

Dylan salio vestido de vaquera murmurando insultos que iban dirigidos al mayor de los mellizos, todos en el set reian a carcajada limpia

-En verdad jamas lo dejaras de humillar - logro decir Brick entre carcajadas

-No - dijo Hikaru con una gran sonrisa victoriosa

-Ten - gruño enojado Dylan

-¿Que pasa Dylan? ¿Por que esa actitud si te ves adorable? - se burlo Hikaru

-No puedo creer que me deje convencer para estar de nuevo en este estupido programa - murmuro Dylan saliendo del escenario

-Bien comencemos la primera carta dice...

_yumi-happy_

_yo y mia: ooo...si! la segunda temporada!_  
_yo: si!...y como se q hay personas a mi lado q quieren poner retos ya q sonpare idos a Hikaru..ellos diran los retos!_  
_max, chris y mia: siiii! al fin podremos torturarlos!_  
_RETOS:_  
_-q los RRBZ entres a tres habitaciones diferentes donde estén animales salajes (yo: pero q usen sus poderes )_  
_- q las PPGZ entren a la casa embrujada mas terrorífica de todo el mundo!_  
_-q butch se vista como una niñita y q use peluca rubia y salga vestido asi a la calle y q buttercup lo grabe y suba el video a YouTube y no se puede negar y tampoco tiene ninguna opción_  
_yo: y por ahora eso es todo_  
_mia: siii lastimosamente_  
_chris: ahí si, hikaru tienes nuestro completo apoyo, y si se niegan tienes todo el derecho de usar el botón e electrochoks cuanto se te de la gana_  
_max: exacto! estamos de tu lado ya q nosotros dos también somos igual de sádicos_  
_yo: si, ya q tengo q evitar q se sobre pasen_  
_mia: es verdad jeje bueno nos vemos_  
_yo, max y chris: bye!_

-Amo a nuestros fans -dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa malevola

-Esto se pondra feo - murmuro Kiara

-Bien chicos el primer reto es que los rrbz entren a tres habitaciones diferentes - tres puertas aparecieron de la nada

-¿que hay ahi dentro? - pregunto Brick desconfiado

-Oh solo es una pequeña sorpresa - la sonrisa que Hikaru mostraba hiso a los rrb desconfiar aun mas

-Te conocemos y sabemos que hay algo muy malo ahi - dijo Boomer

-Oh chicos ya les habia dicho quien volvio - la sonrisa de Hikaru se amplio al escuchar una risa malevola y el sonido de una cierra electrica, tanto los rrb como las ppg palidecieron al reconocer la risa - asi es señoras y señores, aqui de nuevo con nosotros estan la chica demente y su queridisima sammy

La chica demente entro al set con su cierra electrica haciendo que todos se ocultasen tras Kiara

-Si no sueltan a MI Kiara los mato - murmuro Hikaru en un tono falsamente dulce

-Nii no seas malo - hablo Kiara haciendo un puchero

-Bien pero ya saben chicos, o cumplen el reto o la chica demente se hara cargo de ustedes - rapido los rrb corrieron hacia las puertas y al entrar se encontraron con una sorpresa, Brick entro y vio frente a si a un enorme lobo que rugia como si estuviese a punto de atacar a su presa, Boomer entro y se encontro con una gran leon quien solo lo miraba atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer y por ultimo Butch se encontro con un toro quien se preparaba para embestirlo.

Los rrb se pusieron en guardia

-Chicos pueden usar sus poderes para librarse de ellos solo no los maten - la voz dulce de Kiara resono en cada uno de los cuartos, los rrb al ver como los animales se abalanzaban contra ellos volaron lejos de su alcance

-Bien mientras los chicos se libran de esa, pasemos con el reto para las ppg - dijo Hikaru sonriendo - el reto es que ustedes tres entren a la casa embrujada mas terrorifica del mundo, para eso nos encargamos la chica demente y yo - la chica demente sonrio con maldad al igual que Hikaru

-¿T-Tenemos que hacerlo? - pregunto Miyako

-Es eso o el shock electrico y dejenme decirles que me han permitido usar los shocks cuanto se me de la gana - sonrio Hikaru

-Creo que es mejor el shock electrico al trauma de por vida - hablo Momoko asustada

-Ok ustedes lo pidieron - dijo Hikaru sonriendo malevolamente y dandoles el GRAN shock electrico a las ppgz

-¡AHHHH! - gritaron al sentir el shock que duro alrededor de unos cinco minutos hasta que

-Ah que duele - se quejo Hikaru al sentir como su hermanita le jalaba su oreja

-Ya dejalas - dijo Kiara jalando mas la oreja del mayor

-Esta bien, esta bien - Hikaru dejo a las ppgz quienes estaban muy quemadas

-Dylan por favor ya saca a los chicos - pidio Kiara al asistente quien asintio y fue a sacar a los rrb, Brick salio con varias mordidas y la camisa desgarrada, Boomer salio con muchos rasguños e igualmente la ropa desgarrada y Butch... bueno el estaba montado al toro,

-¿Enserio? - Hikaru puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Butch montando el toro - ya saquenlo de ahi

Los de seguridad lograron sacar a Butch, quien hacia pataletas para seguir montando el toro hasta que por fin lo dejaron en su respectivo lugar.

-Bien el siguiente reto es... - Hikaru sonrio malvadamente, Kiara lo miro confundida y se acerco a leer la carta

-Ay dios

-Butch tienes que vestirte como una niñita, ponerte peluca rubia y andar en vestido por la calle y que Kaoru te grabe y suba el video en YouTube - sonrio Hikaru malvadamente

-Oh no me niego - Butch se cruzo de brazos

-No puedes negarte, no tienes opciones Butch - Hikaru sonrio aun mas - O... ¿acaso te da miedo? - Butch se levanto de su lugar y fue rumbo a los camerinos.

Al volver Butch venia con un vestido verde limon de tirantes, zapatillas blancas, la peluca rubia y ligeramente maquillado

-Buala - dijo Kiara sonriendo ya que ella habia sido quien lo habia transformado

-Hermanita hiciste un trabajo increible - dijo Hikaru intentando no reir mientras el publico y los otros rrb se reian a carcajadas, Boomer estaba en el piso riendose como loco y Brick estaba pegandole al escritorio de tanta risa

-Bien Butch tienes que salir a la calle, Kaoru ve con el y grabalo - dijo Kiara sonriendo ante su creacion

Los dos verdes salieron a la calle, Kaoru se iba burlando de su novio mientras este insultaba a Hikaru y a los productores por haber vuelto a hacer el programa. Varios de los chicos que veian a Butch le silbaban o decian piropos mientras el rrb verde se contenia de atacarlos. Paso una hora y volvieron al set Kaoru muriendo de la risa y Butch con el vestido un poco rasgado y la peluca desacomodada

-Malditos violadores pederastas - murmuraba Butch yendose a cambiar

-¿que paso? - pregunto Hikaru a lo que Kaoru le conto que unos hombres intentaron propasarse con Butch y el los ataco hasta dejarlos inconscientes, Butch salio de camerinos ya con su ropa normal

-Veo que te divertiste Butch - se burlo Hikaru

-Callate - gruño Butch molesto

-¿Estas bien Butch? - pregunto Kiara preocupada a lo que Butch asintio

-Bien vayamos con la siguiente carta...

_thefancreepy001_

_Faby: vaya vaya como le hacen para que los atrapen tan fácil :) sinceramente no lo esperaba_  
_Karla: hayyy que bueno que volvieron a hacer esto , ustedes dos hacen una gran pareja jijiji_  
_Faby: bueeenooo aque los..._  
_Retos:_  
_-blossom vas a dejar de comer dulces por ... 3 capítulos (faby: si lo haces te doy unaassss 300000 bolsas grandes llenas de dulces para ti sola )_  
_-buttercup aprende a vestirte y comportarte como chica_  
_-bubbles golpea a brick con un ladrillo (faby: que irónico no?)_  
_- butch deja de ser tan butch y se mas boomer (Karla:en resumen butch tiene que actuar como boomer-faby: y viseversa )_  
_Verdades:_  
_-boomer y butch si les rompo un espejo enfrente suyo como reaccionarían_  
_- brick después del ladrillazo XD como estas?_  
_-blossom crees soportar sin dulces_  
_Faby: bueno eso es todo es mas blando(no el ladrillazo pero que mas da)_  
_Karla: haaa y a ninguno de los retos le pueden decir que no_  
_Karla y faby: adiositooo_

-Repito AMO a los fans - Hikaru sonrio malevolo mirando a los chicos

-Bien lo primero Momoko no puedes comer NADA de dulces por 3 capitulos - dijo Kiara - si lo haces tendras una buena recompensa - sonrio

-Está bien lo haré solo para tener esa recompensa - dijo Momoko cruzandose de brazos

-No soportaras ni un cap - se burlo Hikaru - el siguiente reto es para Kaoru, debes vestirte como chica y comportarte de igual manera - dijo Hikaru sonriendo burlon

-¿Enserio tienen que repetir los retos de la temporada pasada - se quejo Kaoru

-Hey a nosotros no nos digas nada, son los fans los que adoran verlos sufrir - dijo Hikaru sonriendo con malicia

-Bien lo hare - dijo levantandose y caminando a camerinos junto a Kiara quien haria la transformacion

-Miyako debes golpear a Brick con un ladrillo, que ironia - se burlo Hikaru

-Pero...

-No te preocupes Miyako - la interrumpio Hikaru - no le pasara nada despues de todo es un rrb

-Esta bien - dijo Miyako no muy convencida.

-Dylan trae el ladrillo - grito Hikaru a lo que Dylan aparecio con un ladrillo

-Toma - se lo entrego a Miyako para despues retirarse.

Miyako se acerco hasta Brick quien habia sido amarrado por los miembros del staff y le pego con el ladrillo en la cabeza, haciendo que Brick cayera inconsciente en el piso

-Creo que fue mala idea - dijo Miyako preocupada al ver a Brick noqueado en el piso

-Na estara bien - le resto importancia Hikaru - ahora Boomer debes actuar como Butch y Butch como Boomer algo que sinceramente me dara mucha risa

-No pienso actuar como el - gritaron al unisono Butch y Boomer

-Entonces ¿quieren el electroshock? - la sonrisa de Hikaru se agrando - o mejor aun ya que ustedes son hombres hechos y derechos porque no mejor van con la chica demente, estoy seguro de que le encantara tenerlos ahi

Ambos rrb palidecieron con la idea de entrar a la sala de torturas se miraron por un momento decidiendo que hacer

-Entonces entraran ahi o haran el reto - pregunto Hikaru con burla

-Entraremos - dijeron al unisono a lo que Hikaru los miro con sorpresa

-¿Lo dicen enserio? - pregunto el mayor de los mellizos sorprendido

-Si lo haremos - rapidamente la mueca de sorpresa paso a ser una de burla

-Bien buena suerte ahi dentro - Hikaru empujo a los dos rrb dentro de la sala de torturas donde comenzaron a oirse gritos de terror de parte de los chicos, ademas de la risa malevola de la chica demente - amo este programa

-En verdad que eres malo - le dijo Dylan

-Calla a menos de que quieras que a ti tambien te meta ahi dentro - lo amenazo Hikaru

-Hey crei que ya estabamos en paz - se quejo Dylan ya con su ropa normal

-Lo estamos pero no molestes - le dijo Hikaru a lo que Dylan puso los ojos en blanco

-Termine - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa, de camerinos aparecio Kaoru con el pelo lacio decorado con un broche en forma de estrella, usaba una falda negra, una blusa de tirantes verde con detalles negros y unos zapatos de tacon igualmente negros y ligeramente maquillada. -taran

-Esto es humillante - dijo Kaoru roja de la verguenza

-Te ves bien Kaoru - la menor de los mellizos le sonrio con ternura

-Aun asi odio las faldas

-Es un reto Kaoru tienes que cumplirlo - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara por la espalda

-Oigan ¿donde estan Butch y Boomer? - pregunto al solo ver a Brick noqueado y a sus dos amigas conversando amenamente

-Con la chica demente - dijo Hikaru con simpleza a lo que Kiara lo miro con un puchero

-Nii sacalos de ahi - el mayor obedecio, camino tranquilamente hacia donde estaba la chica demente y se asomo

-Se acabo el tiempo chicos ya pueden sal... - no termino de decir la frase, los chicos ya estaban afuera totalmente palidos con algunas heridas y la ropa desgarrada

-e-ella, e-ella - ambos temblaban del miedo all recordar lo sucedido

-Niñas - grito la chica demente

-Yo la apoyo - murmuro Hikaru - hasta Dylan aguantaria mas que ustedes

-Eso es porque Hika-nii esta haciendo a Dylan sadomasoquista

-Pues tener es acostumbrarme al maltrato o vivir quejandome - murmuro Dylan molesto

-Bueno dejemos eso a un lado y sigamos con las verdades - dijo Hikaru - Butch y Boomer si les rompen un espejo frente suyo como reaccionarian

Los dos rrbz se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

-Pues...

No les dio tiempo a responder ya que Hikaru rompio un espejo frente a ellos asustandolos y haciendolos dar un pequeño grito del susto

-eh ahi la respuesta - sonrio Hikaru con malicia

-Brick despues del ladrillazo ¿como te sientes? - pregunto Kiara

-No señorita no quiero a un unicornio volador - respondio Brick aun en el suelo

-Creo que el golpe le afecto mucho - dijo Kiara preocupada

-Nah estara bien - dijo Hikaru a lo que Kiara lo miro con los ojos en blanco - no sabia que tu podias hacer esas expresiones

-Las aprendi de ti nii - respondio Kiara - Dylan que revisen a Brick los paramedicos por favor

-Si Kiara - dijo Dylan para despues llevarse a Brick donde los paramedicos

-Bien la ultima pregunto Momoko ¿crees poder aguantar sin dulces? - pregunto Hikaru

-Claro que puedo - respondio con pose triunfal Momoko

-No durara ni una hora - respondieron Miyako, Kaoru y Brick

-En vez de que me apoyen - refunfuño Momoko

-Bien vamos con la siguiente carta...

_Guest_

_aaaaaaaaaaaaa XD me alegran que ayaaaan buuellto la verdad los extrañaba muchooooo n.n me alegra mucho_  
_bueno aquie empezamos jiji n_n como hacemucho que no los veo me gustaria saver y hacerles estas preguntas a los chicos Y chicas n_n_  
_verdades:_  
_las PPGZ ustedes siguen siendo las novias o eran antes novias de los RRB?_  
_que estubieron haciendo todo este tiempo antes de venir denuevo a este programa?_  
_an tenido al gun cambio fisico las ppgz y los rrbz o siguen iguales tanto fisico como en gustos?_  
_es cierto que miyako esta embarazada y el padre es Boomer?_  
_es berdad que a momoko le salieron arejas de gato y cola de gato?_  
_es verdad que kaoru es femenina mucho mas femenina que miyako?_  
_reto:_  
_Momoko quiero que agas 50 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y que saltes la cuerda 150 vese nada mas sano que hacer ejercicio y cuando termines si te cientes cansada que brick te aga un masajer relajante relajante brick no salgas con tus cosas n_n_

_Miyako quiero que corras 100km, escales un muro que mida 78 m de largo y 7 de ancho y quiero que trotes 50km y si tu tambien te sientes cansada boomer tambien te puede hacer un masaje relajante y tambien va para ti boomer RELAJANTE ¡ n_n_

_kauro como tu tienes mas condicion fiSica quiero que ballas de compras al centro comercial y compres lo que tu quieras y que todo lo que compraste que lo pague Hikaru con su dinero tambien quiero que comas hasta reventar en los lugares que tu quieras como sino ubiera un mañana n_n_

_espero que los cumplan n_n si las chicas no lo hacen Hikaru tienes mi permiso de ponerles un castido horrible si no lo hacen o contestan las preguntas y si tu no le pagas todo lo que kaoru compro y consumio te demandare por no cumplir con tu palabra de que podemos mandar cualquier reto y que tu pograma es una farsa asta luego n_n y AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOSAMO KIARA Y HIAKARU ME ALEGRA QUE AGAN BUERLTO¡_

-Vez te dije que tendriamos buenas respuestas al hacer de nuevo el programa - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Lo siento nii pero crei que nadie querria volver a ver nuestro programa - la menor hizo un puchero

-Ya vez que si les agrado nuestro regreso -dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-A nosotros no - dijeron los rrb y las ppg

-Ustedes callense o dejo hasta aqui el programa y los encierro con la chica demente todo el di... ah que duele - se quejo al recibir el jalon de oreja de Kiara

-No seas malo - lo regaño

-Esta bien - la besa ligeramente a lo que Kiara se sonroja fuertemente - bien la primera pregunta es PPG ¿siguen siendo novias de los RRB_?_

-Si - dijeron con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Que estuvieron haciendo desde que el programa termino

-Bueno nosotras estuvimos como siempre, protegiendo a Nueva saltadilla de cualquier peligro - contesto Momoko

-Nosotros pues hicimos algo de caos y aparte que estuvimos molestando a mama mono - sonrieron arrogantes los rrbz

-Les causaron problemas ¿eh? - pregunto Hikaru de forma burlona

-No tienes idea - contesto Kaoru con fastidio

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta ¿han tenido algun cambio fisico las ppgz y los rrbz o siguen iguales tanto fisico como en gustos? - pregunto Kiara

-Pues en cuanto a gustos todos seguimos iguales - respondio Miyako

-En fisicos pues hemos cambiado un poco - dijo Boomer mirando tanto a sus hermanos como a su novia y amigas

-Si, las chicas ya tienen los rasgos mas finos que antes, los chicos han tomado mas musculatura - murmuraba Kiara viendolos de arriba a abajo

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Hikaru sonriendo - Bien ahora la pregunta es... ¿esto es enserio? - dijo mirando asombrado a los azules

-¿Que? - preguntaron todos

-Nii ¿que pasa? - pregunto Kiara mirando por encima de su hombro leyendo la pregunta - oh dios

-Mejor pregunten y no supongan nada - los reprendio Dylan

-Tienes razon - dijo Kiara - Miyako la pregunta es que ¿es cierto que estas embarazada y que el padre es Boomer?

-¿QUE? - gritaron todos en el set incluyendo a la chica demente quien salio de la sala de torturas al escuchar aquello

Ambos azules se pusieron totalmente rojos por la verguenza y negaron euforicamente

-¡No! - gritaron los dos

-Dios enserio esta pregunta hasta a mi me sorprendio - dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kiara por la cintura

-No puedo creer que dijeran algo como eso - dijo Momoko - digo despues de todo es de Boomer y Miyako de quienes hablamos

-Es cierto ambos son muy... inocentes - apoyo Kaoru

-Uno nunca sabe, los mas serios siempre salen con alguna sorpresa - argumento Hikaru

-Aun asi eso es mentira - dijo Miyako

-Bueno para dejar este ambiente incomodo pasemos a la siguiente pregunta - dijo Kiara - Momoko ¿es verdad que... te salieron y cola de gato? - Kiara se extraño ante la pregunta

-No - dijo Momoko extrañada por la pregunta

-Que preguntas tan mas raras hacen - dijo Butch

-Oye cada quien sabe lo que envia - dijo Hikaru encojiendose de hombros - la proxima pregunta es para Kaoru y dice: ¿es verdad que Kaoru es mucho mas femenina que Miyako?

-Antes muerta - dijo Kaoru con un exagerado estremecimiento de miedo

-Bien ya aclarando que Kaoru jamas sera femenina - dijo Hikaru con burla - ahora va mi parte favorita los retos - sonrio malvadamente- el primer reto es para Momoko y es que hagas 50 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y que saltes la cuerda 150 veces y cuando termines de hacer todo eso Brick te tiene que dar un masaje relajante.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? - dijo Momoko palida

-No, asi es tu reto tu sabes si lo tomas o prefieres el shock electrico - dijo Hikaru

-¿Por que a ellas les das la opcion del shock y a nosotros nos obligaste a ir con la loca? - pregunto Butch enojado a lo que Hikaru le puso los ojos en blanco

-En primera no es loca es demente y en segunda es porque ellas son mujeres y son mas deli... ¡¿QUE MIERDA ME ESTA PASANDO?! ¡Antes no me importaba quien sufriera solo queria algo de sufrimiento!

-Eso se llama cambiar por amor Hikaru - se burlo Dylan

-¡Callate o te arrojo a un tanque de tiburones! - le grito Hikaru

-Le dire a Kiara y ella te convencera para no hacerlo - sonrio arrogantemente el asistente

-No me retes porque ahi si me conoceras - de los ojos de Hikaru salian chispas

-Uy que miedo - se burlo Dylan, Hikaru dejo el escenario y fue donde el asistente tronando sus dedos en el camino

-Ay no - murmuro Kiara escondiendose tras de Kaoru

-Si sabes que tu puedes detenerlo ¿verdad? - le dijo Kaoru

-Cuando Hikaru esta asi de molesto es mejor no decirle nada porque atacara, ya sea a golpes o gritos dependiendo de la persona - dijo la menor de los mellizos

-A ti no te hara nada - dijo Butch

-Me gritara - murmuro Kiara con la mirada triste

Tanto Hikaru como Dylan miraron a Kiara y decidieron dejar sus problemas para despues Hikaru se acerco a Kiara y la abrazo y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios

-No lo hare mas nunca lo prometo - susurro Hikaru - bien Momoko si no haces el reto tendras que escoger entre dos numeros, el uno y el dos

-Elijo el... ¿dos? - murmuro Momoko

Hikaru sonrio con maldad aun teniendo a Kiara entre sus brazos - lo siento creo que iras con la chica demente - Momoko palidecio en ese instante, trago duro y se dirigio con la chica demente pero...

-Ire yo en su lugar -dijo Brick poniendose de pie

-Brick... -murmuro Momoko sorprendida por la accion del rrb rojo

-Por mi no hay problema con tal de que alguien sufra - dijo sonriente Hikaru

Brick suspiro fuertemente y entro a la sala de tortura, Momoko miro nerviosa la habitacion de la chica demente nerviosa por como se encontraba su novio

-Bien en lo que sale Brick sigamos con el proximo reto que es para Miyako - dijo Hikaru- lo que tienes que hacer es correr 100km, escalar un muro de 78m de largo y 7m de ancho y debes trotar 50km y si te sientes cansada al terminar Boomer tendra que darte un masaje relajante

Miyako lo miro con la boca, practicamente hasta el piso.

-No es justo por que ella tienen los mejores retos -se quejo Kaoru

-Ya pronto vendra el tuyo asi que calmate - le dijo Hikaru sin darle mucha importacia, Kaoru solo se cruzo de brazos insultando por lo bajo a Hikaru y al programa

-Bien Miyako lo vas a cumplir o...

-¿No puedo escoger el quies es quien? - pregunto Miyako, los mellizos se miraron

-Tenemos mucho sin hacer el juego pero supongo que podriamos hacerlo - dijeron al unisono

-Bien ya volvemos - ambos fueron a camerinos a cambiarse, al salir ambos salieron vestidos de blanco, Kiara se disfrazo de hombre escondiendo sus dotes femeninos, los dos escondiendo sus cabelleras en un sombrero, usando dos trajes blancos con corbatas negras, ademas de que ambos portaban la misma sonrisa sadica.

-No puedo creer que aun se vean exactamente iguales - Butch les puso los ojos en blanco a lo que ellos ampliaron sus sonrisas al mismo tiempo para despues comenzar a mezclarse hasta detenerse

-¿Quien es Hikaru-kun y quien es Kiara chan? - dijeron al unisono sonriendo sadicamente

Miyako los miro fijamente se acerco un poco mas mirando sus ojos fijamente para despues sonreir

-Tu eres Kiara - apunta al de la izquierda- y tu eres Hikaru -apunto al de la derecha, ambos mellizos se mirraron y sus sonrisas se miraron

-Perdimos el toque - dijo Hikaru molesto -tienes sierte te salvas del reto

-Ne Miyako como lo supiste? -pregunto Kiara

-Los dos han cambiado mucho -sonrie- tu tienes las facciones mas finas y Hikaru se le nota el brillo sadico en sus ojos -rie

-Oh - respondio Kiara sonriendo

-Bien el siguiente reto es para Kaoru -dice Hikaru malhumorado- tienes que ir de compras al centro comercial y compres lo que tu quieras y que todo lo que compres lo pague... QUE?

-Hikaru-nii debe pagar todo lo que compres - dijo Kiara

-Que bien necesito un nuevo skate, ademas de algunos equipos deportivos - empezo a numerar Kaoru

-Que bueno que tengo tarjeta negra -murmuro Hikaru

Hikaru y Kaoru (que cosas XD) fueron al centro comercial, Kaoru compro muchos equipos deportivos, ropa deportiva, etc. los guardias del programa llevaron todas las bolsas y demas. Terminaron las compras y volvieron

-Si me cancelan la tarjeta sera tu culpa - murmuro Hikaru enojado

-Bien ya que volvieron sigamos con la proxima carta -dijo Kiara sonriendo-

_anjellxotaku_

_AHH, extrañe tus historias, gracias por volver_  
_Andreilis: Norbelis-nee, quiero ir_  
_Norbelis(yo): bueno, porfavor queremos ir._

_Verdades(Andreilis)_

_Boomer y Miyako como esta su relacion_

_Brick y Momoko la misma pregunta._

_Kaoru te has puesto celosas de butch_

_Kiara y Hikaru como van en su relacion_

_Retos(yo):_

_Kiara y Hikaru se den un beso al estilo frances._

_Butch vistete de bailarina de ballet y baila, hikaru graba todo y lo subes a internet._

_Momoko vistete y actua como kaoru_

_Brick y kaoru besense durante 5 minutos._

_Boomer y Miyako los salvo por estas vez._

-Primera pregunta Boomer Miyako como va su relacion - pregunta Kiara sonriendo

-Va muy bien - dice Boomer tomando la mano de Miyako quien se sonrojo notablemente

-Brick Momoko la misma pregunta - dijo Kiara sonriendo

-Va muy bien tambien -ambos rojos se sonrien

-Kaoru te has puesto celosa de Butch -pregunto Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Yo no soy celosa -dijo Kaoru cruzandose de brazos

-No claro que no -dijo Butch con sarcasmo

-Callate - le dijo Kaoru molesta

-La siguiente... -Kiara se sonrojo al leer la pregunta- ... para nosotros

-¿Que dice? - pregunto Hikaru

-¿Como va nuestra relacion? -murmuro sonrojada

-Perfecta - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Ne... Hika-nii lee el primer reto - dijo Kiara tapandose la cara con las manos

-Hikaru y Kiara se den un beso al estilo frances... - leeyo Hikaru - ok por mi no ay problema

-Demo... me da verguenza - murmura

-Solo sera uno vamos - Hikaru le tomo sus manos apartandolas de su rostro, para despues acercarse y besar sus labios primero suavemente y despues... todo el set quedo en oscuras...

-Ups - murmuro Dylan. Unos minutos despues el set volvio a estar iluminado pero Hikaru y Kiara ya se habian separado sonriendose ambos con ternura

-Bien prosigamos con el programa - dijo Hikaru sonriente - Butch vistete de bailarina de ballet y baila como tal - sonrio sadicamente

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- pregunta Butch

-Ya sabes las reglas Butch - hablo Hikaru agrandando su sonrisa malevola

-Bien ire a cambiarme - Butch sale del set y va hacia camerinos

-Mientras Butch vuelve, Momoko tu reto es vestirte y actuar como Kaoru asi que vete a cambiar tambien - Momoko fue murmurando quien sabe que cosas sobre Hikaru

-El siguiente y mas vale que aprovechen antes de que esos dos vuelvan es que Brick y Kaoru deben besarse por cinco minutos - hablo Hikaru sonriente

-Ni hablar -dijeron los dos cruzandose de brazos

-Oh lo hacen o van con la chica demente - amenazo Hikaru a lo que Brick y Kaoru suspiraron con resignacion

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron

-Por cierto debe durar minimo cinco minutos - dijo Kiara apenada, de vestidores salieron Butch y Momoko quienes al ver la escena se quedaron en shock pero cuando reaccionaron literalmente se arrojaron sobre la pareja que estaba besandose sin embargo fueron detenidos por los guardias del staff. Pasaron los cinco minutos y Brick y Kaoru se separaron ambos impiandose la boca con el dorso de la mano, sus respectivas parejas fulminaron a su pareja y a quien habia besado, con la mirada.

-Bien Butch hora de bailar - rio Hikaru. Butch maldijo en voz baja y empezo a bailar mientras Hikaru lo grababa y reia, una vez terminado Hikaru subio el video a internet

-Esto vale oro - murmuro sonriendo malvadamente

-Nii ay que continuar con el programa - lo llamo Kiara

-Claro le la siguiente carta

-Ok la siguiente carta dice...

_jimena_

_oyea esto es hermoso no me lo esperaba soy su fan... no creo que eso inporte asi que aqui mis retos y verdades_

_verdades_  
_-todabia se aman_  
_retos_  
_.que las chicas besen a los enemigos de los ppgz y que kiara bese a un enemigo de hikaru(soy tan cruel)_  
_por el momento eso se me ocurre asi aduos_

-¿Toda via se aman? - pregunto Kiara a lo que todos respondieron con un si

-El reto es que las ppgz besen a los enemigos de los rrbz y que Kiara bese a... Ni hablar -grito furioso

-¿Que dice? - pregunto Brick

-MI Kiara no besara a ese bastardo de Jessie - dijo mas que molesto

-¿Eso dice la carta? - pregunto Dylan

-Si - murmuro Hikaru

-No lo haran - dijeron los rrbz

-Demo las reglas del programa son que debemos cumplir los retos o... - Kiara miro hacia el cuarto de torturas con un poco de miedo. Los rrbz miraron a Hikaru y este los miro a ellos

-Entraremos por ustedes - dijo Brick

-Pero... - intento objetar Momoko

-No dejaremos que nada les pase - dijo Boomer, los cuatro caminaron hacia la sala de torturas y estuvieron ahi durante diez minutos hasta que salieron y para buena o mala suerte salieron sin camisas haciendo que sus respectivas novias se sonrojaran

-Bien ya cumplimos el castigo ahora continuemos - dijo Hikaru

-Ne... Hika-nii tu y los chicos ¿pueden ir a ponerse ropa por favor? - pregunto Kiara sonrojada hasta las orejas al igual que las chicas.

-Ok vamos - les dijo Hikaru a los chicos, ellos asintieron y fueron a cambiarse

-En lo que ellos vuelven leamos la siguiente carta - hablo Kiara sonriendo

_Una-demente-suelta_

_AL FIN_  
_TE AMO LINDA..._  
_Lo sigo, obvio..._  
_QUIERO QUE TODOS ESTOS LINDOS Y MOSHOS TIPEJOS CON SUPERPODERES SE LOS ENTREGUEN A LAS PERSONAS QUE MANDEN LOS 6 PRIMEROS REVIEWS, no sé, por una máquina del profesor o algo así..._  
_Y QUE TENGAN QUE HACER UNA MARATÓN DE 1397468124377364582376 KILÓMETROS, el que se pare, pierde, y tiene que tener una electrocición y un castigo al azar..._  
_Y SE QUEDAN SIN PODERES HASTA QUE PASEN LOS 10 CAPÍTULOS..._  
_¿Se pueeede? Así no se defenderán de nada_

-¿QUE? -gritaron las chicas al escuchar que cederian sus poderes

-Es lo que dice... tambien los chicos deben ceder sus poderes - murmuro Kiara

-Pero el tener los poderes es una gran responsabilidad no podemos darselos a cualquiera - hablo Momoko alterada

-Es un reto como tal deben cumplirlo - dijo Hikaru entrando al set junto a los chicos - Por cierto ¿cual es el reto?

-Deben ceder sus poderes a los primero seis comentarios - le respondio Kiara

-Deben cumplirlo asi que... Dylan trae la maquina - dijo Hikaru a lo que Dylan y los demas guardias del staff trajeron una maquina que absorbia y enviaba los poderes

-¿Quien sera el primero? - pregunto Hikaru sadicamente - ¿o lo haran todos al mismo tiempo?

-Pues ya que - todos se pusieron frente a la maquina y les quitaron sus poderes

-Muy bien ahora enviemoslos a... yumi-happy, thefancreepy001, Guest, anjellxotaku, jimena y Una-demente-suelta ustedes tendran los poderes de las chicas por 10 cap - dijo Kiara con una sonrisa

-Bien el siguiente reto es hacer una maraton de 1397468124377364582376 km - dijo Hikaru sonriendo con malicia

-Pero...

-Es eso o el electroshock

-Electro shock -dijeron todos a excepcion de los verdes quienes ya se estaban estirando  
-Bien supongo que solo seran los verdes... Dylan siguelos y nos avisas quien sea el primero en caer - ordeno Hikaru mientras electrocutaba a los cuatro dos verdes salieron del set y comenzaron a correr-No duraran ni las dos horas - se burlo Hikaru - Bien pasemos a la siguiente carta

_Eliih Him _

_Oh... no... puede... ser..._  
_Volvieroon!_  
_q emocion! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD_  
_hummm no see q puedo pediir ._._  
_mmmm... oh 0% inspiracion ToT_  
_bueno..._  
_*quiero que los rrbz vuelban a ser chicos chikitititititiititititiititooos XD_  
_*las ppgz seran sus niñeras claro e.e_  
_jajaja eso no más u_  
_Nos vemos :D_

-Bien ya escucharon asi que - Hikaru chasqueo los dedos y los guardias del staff trajeron otra maquina- veamos que tan buen inventor es el profesor - apunto a Brick y a Boomer y disparo haciendo que ambos rrbz se hicieran niños chiquitos

-Chicas deben cuidar de los chicos - dijo Kiara viendo con ternura a los niños

Pasaron dos horas y Butch y Kaoru regresaron agotados, Hikaru apunto a Butch y lo convirtio en un niño chiquito.

-¿Que hiciste? - pregunto Kaoru pasando su mirada de Butch a Hikaru

-Es un reto y debes cuidar de el - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-¿Por que tengo que cuidarlo yo? - se quejo Kaoru

-Porque eres su novia y porque es un reto - dijo Hikaru con simpleza

-Ya que - bufo Kaoru enojada - ven Butch

-Que no te toque Butch las niñas tienen piojos - grito Brick quien huia de Momoko

-No tenemos piojos - grito Momoko enojada

-Tenia mucho sin escuchar eso - suspira Miyako con cansancio intentando atrapar a Boomer

Pasaron varias horas donde las chicas tuvieron que perseguir a los chicos quienes no dejaban de gritar que tenian piojos y demas cosas mientras las chicas intentaban atraparlos.

-Bien esto ya me aburrio - dijo Hikaru al ver como los chicos volvian a escaparse de las chicas

-¿Los regresaras ya a la normalidad? - pregunto Kiara

-Si - Hikaru los apunto con la maquina y los regreso a la normalidad - ahora que ya estan normales vayamos con la proxima carta

blossomxbrick041999 chapter 1 . 2h ago

¡hola chicos!  
Pensé que nunca llegaría la hora de la segunda temporada. Solo pude pensar !genial!  
Ahora, bueno retos no lo se. ando sin inspiración.¡ la muy maldita me abandono! -puchero-  
Ah si que soló les deseo suerte, y que actualicen.  
Por cierto, ¡hey sadicomasoquista! auto-control con tus electroshocks me gustan pero te excedes- me pregunto que les espera a los concursaste. Yui fuera. jeje :3  
Oh- lo olvidaba...¡Hola Kia! n.n

-¡Hola Yui! - dijo Kiara emocionada

-Te entendemos con lo de la inspiracion... nos paso lo mismo - dijo Hikaru- y yo no me excedo

-Bueno como no ay retos o verdades pasemos a la siguiente carta

_NadiaGabrielaSB chapter 1 . Jun 15_

_hola, estoy emocionada de que vuelvan bueno mis retos son:_  
_-que los verdecitos canten colgando en tus manos y que al final de la cancion de sen un beso frances-_  
_-que todos jueguen al pocky con sus contrapartes-_  
_Verdades:_  
_-Bubbles, ¿amas a Boomer?-_  
_-Blossom ¿amas a Brick?-_  
_-Boomer ¿que harias por Bubbles?-_  
_-Brick ¿que harias por Blossom?-_

-Ya oyeron chicos - dijo Hikaru mirando a Butch y Kaoru

-Ya que - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se pusieron en medio del escenario y un reflector los apunto a los dos

_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho  
Y después me despierten tus besos  
Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaremos unidos  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_

[Estribillo]  
Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de 4.40  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo  
No me importa que dice el destino  
Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo  
Y beberme de tí lo prohibido  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

[Estribillo]  
Te envío poemas de mí puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de 4.40  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así, así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado)  
Cuiado, Marta yo te digo  
Me tienes en tus manos  
No importa que diga el destino  
Quédate conmigo  
Lo quiero todo de tí  
Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido

[Estribillo]  
Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de 4.40  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos(3)

Al finalizar la cancion ambos verdes se dieron un beso al estilo frances, Hikaru cubrio los ojos de Kiara alegando de que aun era muy inocente para ver eso. Terminaron el beso frances y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares

-Ahora es... Hora del pocky - dijeron los mellizos al unisono repartiendo los pockys a las parejas

-Ya conocen la dinamica ¿no? - pregunto Kiara a lo que los rrbz y las ppgz dijeron al unisono un si

-Bien comiencen - la primera pareja en empezar fueron los verdes, ambos tomaron con sus labios cada punta del pocky y comenzaron a comerlo hasta juntar sus labios en un suave roce que no duro mucho

La siguiente pareja fueron los azules quienes hicieron el mismo procedimiento juntando sus labios cuando el pocky se termino. La ultima pareja, osea los rojos, hicieron lo mismo juntando sus labios en un roce suave sin llegar a profundizar el beso.

-Ahora las preguntas - dijo Kiara sonriendo- Bubbles ¿amas a Boomer?

-Si - respondio sin titubeos Miyako

-Blossom ¿amas a Brick?

-Si - respondio igual Momoko

-Boomer ¿que harias por Miyako?

-Daria mi vida por ella - murmuro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Brick ¿ que harias por Blossom?

-Cualquier cosa - respondio Brick con decision _  
_

_-_Bien ahora la siguiente carta...

daniela chapter 1 . Jun 21

ME ALEGRO QUE VOLVIERAN HIKARU -KUN KIARA-SAN mi reto es (sonrisa malevola malefica)que TODOS LOS CHICOS (menos los rrbz)se vistan de conejita play boy y dar a las chicas un viaje alas vegas

chao chao

-JAJAJAJAJA - se burlaban los rrbz mientras Hikaru y Dylan quedaban boquiabiertos

-Ni de broma - gritaron al unisono Hikaru y Dylan

-U-un reto es un reto - dijo Kaoru entre risas. Hikaru y Dylan se miraron y fueron donde la chica demente

-En otras palabras se negaron - dijo Kiara al verlos entrar en el cuarto de torturas - bien en lo que vuelven, las chicas iremos a las vegas pero eso lo haremoas cuando se termine el programa de mientras leamos la proxima carta

_blossybrick11_

_hola kiara y hikaru como estan? bueno aqui van mis retos_

_que las chicas les bailen a los chicos la cancion de gasolina de daddy yanke_  
_que los chicos bailen y cantes la cancion de sexy and i know it de limfao._

_verdades:_  
_chicos an tenido alguna fantacia con las chicas_

-Estamos bien gracias por preguntar - respondio Kiara con una sonrisa - Ya escucharon chicas deben bailar gasolina de Daddy Yankee

La musica dio comienzo y con ella las chicas empezaron a bailar sensualmente mientras los rrbz estaban amarrados a unas sillas viendo todo el espectaculo que las chicas montaban

-Sabes - dijo Brick mirando a Kiara - creo que tu tambien eres mala... muy en el fondo pero lo eres

-Lo mismo me dicen mis amigas - murmuro Kiara pensativa

Dio termino la cancion y con ello las chicas dejaron de bailar. Hikaru y Dylan salieron de la sala de torturas llenos de heridas y algo de sangre

-Bien ya termino nuestro castigo - dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Ne ve a que te revisen las heridas - pidio Kiara

-Esta bien - suspiro con cansancio Hikaru

-Tu tambien Dylan - pidio Kiara

-Ok - respondio el asistente

-Bien el ultimo reto es que los chicos tienen que bailar I'm sexy and I know it de LIMFAO

Los chicos tomaron posiciones en el escenario y al empezar la musica ellos empezaron a bailar por toda la pista, las chicas los miraban divertidas e incluso soltaban pequeñas risitas. Duraron asi un buen rato hasta que termino la cancion

-Bien hecho chicos - sonrio Kiara - muy bien este ha sido el primer capitulo de Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z Verdad o Desafio 2da temporada. Esperamos les haya gustado. No olviden enviarnos sus reviews hasta la proxima.

* * *

Lo siento tarde mas de lo esperado con el cap he tenido varios problemas para poder terminarlo por favor no me odien T-T bueno espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente y esta vez prometo actualizar antes bien cuidense nos leemos adios


End file.
